50 Shades Of Pink
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Umbrige gets memorized by the beings she used to despise and it ends up sometimes beauty is only skin deep.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1246

Title: 50 Shades Of Pink

Note: Modern timeline. Intended as a sequel to Worth The Risk. Also a connection to Pride Cometh Before The Fall (with Cornelius Fudge). Also I don't like creepy looking mermaids so there is that.

Warnings: assumed suicidal behaviour, interspecies relationship, murder

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: History of Magic: Ministers of Magic: Task #2 - Basil Flack (1752) - Write about someone resigning/quitting their job

Yearly:

Prompt 998 [First Line] Life is cruel.

* * *

Life is cruel. Dolores Umbridge knew first hand how these things occurred. During her time at Hogwarts, her attempts to create order had been sabotaged by her own devices. She didn't know that the locket she wore was a Horcrux, causing those evil thoughts of torture to flourish inside her.

After she got dragged into the woods by the centaurs that day, the locket got lost in the woods, and she had been saved. She had come to realise that half-bloods weren't beneath her, and made public announcements to that effect.

It was after that she decided to quit her job as undersecretary to the Minister.

"Umbridge," Scrimgeour said. "I still have a place for you."

"With all due respect," she said stiffly. "I think I am better off closing this chapter in my life and moving on."

The minister nodded. "Are you sure I cannot persuade you to stay?"

She shook her head. She had enough of politics to last a lifetime, and after what happened she wanted to learn more about those beings she had been prosecuting all this time.

"Very well then," Scrimgeour commented. "I shall make sure arrangements are made for a replacement for your position.

"Thank you, sir," Umbridge said with a smile.

* * *

Umbridge soon realised that there was a problem with her always putting work ahead of herself, she had nothing else to go home to. Her job had been her life for so many years. Now that she didn't have it anymore, what was left for her?

That was how she ended up making the long journey to Las Vegas to find herself. She knew after all this time, she had gotten lost in power. She decided to take an aeroplane, tired of all her elitist behaviour, yet that didn't stop her getting first-class tickets, she was used to the best, after all.

She sat in the plane watching the wind rush past the wings as the giant plane started to rise into the air. She was sitting in her pink suit with her golden jewellery, wondering if any of the Muggles would attempt to rob her. Then she stopped herself, you get good and bad people, it didn't matter if they were Muggles.

When the plane landed at the hotel and casino, she was instantly mesmerized by the lights and bustle of all the people. She went upstairs to her room, placing all her clothes in the cupboard with a quick flick of her birch wand. She smiled at the small room decorated in various shades of pink.

She went the right-hand set of stairs with dark wood and blood-red carpeting. She decided to go have a drink at the bar. She ordered herself a Pina colada and sat at the booth watching some men playing poker at the next table across. Then she saw a woman walk in with a deck of cards, and she heard the voice of none other than Cornelius Fudge himself speaking to the barman.

He seemed mesmerised by the woman, and Umbridge decided to leave when she saw the way her previous boss was behaving like a lovesick teenager.

She ended up taking a taxi and ending up at a saltwater lake about an hour's drive away. "Lady, are you sure I don't need to wait for you?" The driver asked, she could tell he looked worried, but she wasn't sure why.

"Of course, I'll be fine," she glared at him.

"Lady, no other taxis will come past," the driver argued once more.

"Goodness, I said I'll be fine," she insisted again, now getting annoyed with the man she felt her voice go high and pitchy.

"Okay," the driver said simply, closing her door and getting behind the driver's seat. If she had been a Legilimens she would have realised the man was worried she wasn't intending on going back. He believed she was planning on killing herself.

Instead, she sat by the lake, watching the reflection of the full moon, she never noticed how lovely it was. She had always been too busy looking ahead to look up at the stars. So she gazed up at the night sky and took in the wonder. She was feeling the wind rustled through the leaves and she conjured herself a black scarf and neon pink shawl.

She lay down on the grass next to the lake, stargazing when she felt someone or something watching her, when she sat up she saw a beautiful woman inside the lake- but no - it wasn't a woman- she was a mermaid.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" the mermaid asked curiously.

Umbridge sat up and spoke: "I'm stargazing," she said simply.

"They are quite lovely, I don't get out too often, you know, I heard some of the Ministry officials are out to get us, half-breeds," she spoke the last words with such venom it tugged on Umbridge's heartstrings.

"I know, I used to be one of them," she admitted sadly. Not sure what was compelling her to spill her soul to this other creature. But she wasn't a creature, she was a beautiful woman.

"Wow, you're trapped in a pretty sad life," the mermaid said.

"Not anymore, I quit," Umbridge said.

"Have you? Then why do I sense you still feel yourself above me?" the mermaid asked.

"I'm not sure, paranoid I suppose?" She couldn't help but respond since that thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She only saw this lovely being as a woman worth admiring.

The mermaid chuckled. "My name is Mila," she said.

"I'm Dolores, that's such a pretty name," Umbridge replied and she felt her cheeks turned a deep pink as she blushed.

"Thank you," Mila replied. "Want to come swimming with me?"

Umbridge laughed softly. "Not tonight, I would die of pneumonia."

"I could protect you," Mila suggested teasingly.

"Maybe tomorrow," Umbridge deflected.

* * *

The next day when Umbridge caught a taxi outside the hotel, the driver happened to be the one from the previous evening, and he looked at her like he was seeing a ghost.

"The same place, please," she said as she got in the back. She was wearing a loose-fitting dress, that hid beneath it a bathing suit.

"Of course," the driver said. He didn't bother to offer to wait for her again, although he was curious about how she had managed to get back to the hotel in the middle of the night.

She waited to watch the taxi disappear before she lent over the edge of the lake, running her fingers through the cold water.

"You came back," Mila smiled.

"I promised," Umbridge replied. Mila watched her take off her dress with eager eyes, and Umbridge felt herself getting self-conscious in front of such a beauty. As soon as her dress was dropped down to the floor she jumped and hit the water with a splash.

Mila took her hand and pulled her under the water before Umbridge could panic, the beauty overwhelmed her, and as Mila leaned in to kiss her, she felt her heart started to race. When Mila's lips touched hers, Mila transformed into a siren, and her eyes glowed pink and her hands transformed into webbed claws.

She didn't fight against it; she went willingly as the siren pulled her down until her breath ran out. Umbridge's last thought before she lost consciousness was 'freedom at last' as she sunk to the depths of the lake, never to be found again


End file.
